This Can't Be Happening
by DeathTheKid92
Summary: Robins life is changed forever when she discovers she's being haunted by a restless and evil spirit. Can Naru and the others help her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Ghost Hunt fan fiction. I know this chapter is incredibly short but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I promise the next chapter will be much longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. I'm just a fan writing a story.****  
**

**Please review. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** One: If I Hadn't Been Running Late**_.

This is the third time I've gotten out of school late. I thought to myself as I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed down the long empty hallway. Most of the students had left when the bell rang, I however had to stay after because I wasn't listening and had gotten in trouble.

As I stepped out into the late afternoon sun I stopped for a moment to pull my hair tie out, letting my long auburn hair fall loosely around my shoulders. Letting out a breath I rubbed my temple in an attempt to stop my soon to be headache, then began the long and often boring walk home.

As I walked down the all to familiar street I began kicking little pebbles to help pass the time. Often on these walks I would think about how to tell my mother and father that I had gotten in trouble yet again. Sadly I got in trouble so much that my parents refused to listen to a word that I said. Upon the thought of facing my parents I let out a sigh, I knew they'd be disappointed again. As I continued to kick the small pebbles absent mindedly a cool breeze broke me from my thoughts.

"Why didn't I wear my jacket." I complained as I hugged myself.

Then a twinge of fear coursed through my petite frame as I realized how dark it had gotten. The sun was on the verge of setting, with that came a significant drop in the temperature.

"It's fine Robin, just pick up the pace." I said in a whisper as I began to jog just a little.

As it grew darker my fear began to get the best of me. Each little noise made me jump, my heart beat rapidly against my ever tightening chest and my baby blue eyes widened. I could feel the tips of my fingers going numb, a panic attack hiding just below my surface. My pace picked up to a run as my thoughts ran wild like a mad man. Due to being in a state of panic I hit a full fledged run, arms flailing like I was a new born bird learning to fly; I hit a rock which caused me to stumble forward and fall.

"That hurt." I said as I lay on the ground, eyes closed.

After what felt like an eternity I opened one eye and then the other. At first I was relieved to see that beside a few bumps and bruises I was alright. However, my relief was short lived as I seen a thick fog blanketing the path before me.

"Why does it have to be so creepy out here? I mumbled as I picked up my bag.

I then stumbled forward for a few steps, feeling unbalanced. All the fog made it hard to see and gave me the creeps all at once. As I walked rather slowly down the fog covered streets an amounus glow caught my eye. My legs felt heavy under my own weight, my breath began coming out in small sprits and a scream was caught in my throat. I willed myself to move forward but as it would seem my legs had a much different idea.

"This can't be happening."

"This is all in your head."

I repeated as I spun on my heel. The events that followed all happened so quickly, it was as if it wasn't real. When I turned I found myself looking into, no that's not right...looking through a pair of blood red eyes. I let out a blood curdling scream, the next thing I heard was an horrific sound coming from the thing in front of me. No matter how much I told myself to turn and run my legs refused to listen.

Just as the thing moved to hurt me I shut my eyes tightly and braced myself. "This is it." I thought as tears stung my eyes and ran down my face.

"Don't say a word." I heard an unfamiliar voice say as I was suddenly pulled backward.


	2. Chapter 2: As If I Had Seen A Ghost

**Here's chapter two everyone. I hope you enjoy it, the third chapter will be up soon. Thank you to those that have taken the time to read this. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ghost Hunt. I'm just a fan writing a story.**

**Please review. :) **

* * *

_**Chapter Two: As If I Had Seen A Ghost**_

All at once I was suddenly being held by someone I didn't know...as I attempted to wriggle free from the males grasp he simply snaked an arm around my waist and held me tighter.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a calm voice, which caused the hair on the back of my neck and arms to stand up.

I stood there, knees shaking completely unable to utter a single word. A few more moments went by before the young male moved to my side.

"Is this the first time you've came in contact with that spirit? " He asked oddly calm.

"Y-Yes." I managed to say in a whisper.

"I suggest you follow me. We have much to discuss."

" I have to get home...my mother is probably worried."

"Then we'll stop at your place on our way to the research center."

"Fantastic!" I thought to myself as we walked down the dark empty street. This was all I needed, no doubt my parents would bombard him with questions. They'll be sure to ask how we met and how long we've been talking, which will embarrass me and I'll turn the shade of a tomato. The closer we got to my home the more I felt sick to my stomach.

"My house is the third one on the left." I said as we came close to where the houses were.

With unsteady hands I turned the doorknob to my front door, sucked in the cold night air and pushed the door open.

"Mom, dad...I'm home. Sorry I'm so late.."

"Where have you been young lady? Do you have any idea..."

My mother stopped mid rant when see laid eyes on the boy next to me.

"Honey, you may want to come in here. It seems our daughter has brought a boy home."

"So it begins." I mumbled as I heard my fathers footsteps growing closer.

My mothers look of anger, worry and disappointment was quickly replaced by a warm smile as she flipped on the kitchen light and began to make tea.

"Have a seat." My mother said sweetly.

The two of us, soon to be three including my father sat down as my mom stood by the stove. All was silent as I glanced from one parent to another. Shortly after my mother cleared her throat, brought us our tea and then the interrogation began.

"Robin why didn't you tell us you had a "friend?" My mother asked.

"Well...you see..." I began.

" I'm sure she meant nothing by it Mrs..."

"Our last name is Adams." My father said as he seen the look on the dark haired boys face.

He nodded once before continuing to speak on my behalf.

"I'm sure she ment nothing by it Mrs. Adams. Robin and I have only spoken twice. One of those two times being tonight. I bumped into her on my way home, seen she was panicking because it was so dark and I offered to walk her home.

"That was very kind of you."

"It was nothing really."

"What did you say your name was son?" My father asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Kazuya Shibuya but you can call me Naru." He replied with the smallest of smirks, which neither parent noticed.

"Well Naru we appreciate you looking out for our daughter."

"Right looking out for...yeah that's it." I thought as I focused on my tea cup.

Naru then stood up, thanked my mom for the tea and turned to face me.

"We're still going to study right?"

"Umm...yeah." I replied slowly.

" Is it alright if Robin comes to my house to study? We have this test in a few days and I could really use her help." Naru said, turning back to my mother.

"Well I suppose."

With that I pushed my chair back, grabbed my jacket from the hook it was hanging on and we were out the door.

"That was some quick thinking." I said as I followed close behind.

" Of course it was. I'm far superior to you."

My jaw hit the ground at his words. I continued to walked, the anger building up inside me. Oh how I wanted to yell at him for what he'd just said but for whatever reason I couldn't find my voice.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked as we came upon a building.

" As I said earlier we needed to discuss things at the research center and here we are." Naru responded as we stepped inside.

"Alright everyone, I have another case."

As soon as I stepped into the room all eyes were on me. I shifted my weight uncomfortably from one leg to the other as I stood by the door.

"You can sit down Robin." Naru said as he quickly opened his laptop.

I took an awkward step forward, half stumbling as I made my way to the chair nearest to me. Once I was seated I took a deep breath, shaking slightly.

"Are you alright?" A tall slender woman with long red hair asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied.

" Robin I need you to tell us exactly what happened. Don't leave anything out... it's important that we know everything."

With that I began telling them everything from the moment I stepped outside the school just a few hours earlier. The group of strangers leaned forward as I spoke.

"The noise that thing made was horrible." I said looking down, the fear clearly in my voice.

" Can you think of anyone who has passed on that may want to hurt you?" A boy with short blonde hair asked.

I racked my brain for someone that had passed, someone who could possibly be angry at me.

"There's only two..." I stopped mid sentence, eyes wide with shock and fear.

"No it couldn't be."

The group then looked me. Clearly confused and waiting for some sort of an answer from me.

"Care to share?" Naru asked looking at me with intense eyes.

"My sister..."


	3. Chapter 3: Will My Past Be My Present?

**Hello everyone I apologize that I've taken so long to update. Due to taking so long I kept this chapter shorter than I'd wanted to but I hope you enjoy it just the same. The next one will be up soon. Thank you for the favorites, reviews and follows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt I'm simply a fan writing a story. ****  
**

**Please review. :) **

* * *

_**Will My Past Be My Present**_?

I looked down uncertain of how to begin telling the story of that grim afternoon... the afternoon I lost my only sister. I bit my lip nervously as I stole a glance up at the room full of people trying to help me and at that moment I felt my chest tighten, the sobs beginning.

My body racked with pain as each loud and unmistakable sob escaped my throat. Large tears welled in my eyes threatening to overflow at any moment. A part of me knew that once the tears began there would be no stopping them, it would be just like the day of Taylor's funeral. Sure enough the tears began to overflow, much like a sink left on and forgotten. As I sat there sobbing uncontrollably a pair of arms gently wrapped around me. I didn't dare look up knowing all to well what would happen if I did.

"I was the oldest." I said as I sniffed, head still down.

"I was ten at the time, Taylor was two years younger than me. She was always going in my room and messing with my things. On this particular day Taylor had found the stash of candy I kept hidden under my bed closes to the far wall on the right.

I stopped for an instant trying to compose myself before continuing. I shut my eyes tightly as if that would stop the tears from continuing to fall.

"I can remember what happened next as if it happened yesterday rather than seven years ago." I said softly, almost terrified to speak of that day.

"Robin, what happened?" Naru asked breaking the silence.

" Naru give her some time." A male voice said only seconds after Naru had spoke.

"I'm sure this is hard for her."

"That may be but we haven't got time for this if we are going to protect her." Naru replied, face unchanging.

"I screamed at her..." I said slowly as I felt the tears running down my cheeks. "I told she was annoying and I wouldn't miss her if she were gone." I paused, my body tense as I tried my best to keep speaking.

"The look on her face said it all. She was hurt beyond what an apology could fix. She ran of my room so quickly I almost couldn't keep up with her. By the time I made it outside and down the old dirt path Taylor was standing by the river the two of us would skip rocks in. My eyes widened with fear at what she might have been thinking. I spoke to her calmly trying with all my might to get her to turn around and step away from the river.

"Don't be silly, I'm just skipping rocks." Taylor said as she threw a rock into the crystal clear but freezing water.

"I walked up to her and gave her a hug just before skipping a few rocks with her. I thought everything was okay at that point and if I had kept a better eye on her she wouldn't have slipped in the mud next to the river bank."

"So she fell in?" A girl in the room asked.

I nodded to confirm what had been asked. When I finally got brave enough to look up I discovered that the group of people were leaning in closely, listening intently.

"Is that everything?" Naru asked once again breaking the silence in the room and causing me to jump.

I turned to look at him, eyes red and swollen from crying the entire time I was talking. I considered his question carefully trying to go over everything in my mind. As much as it pained me to relive that horrible day I knew Naru was right, I couldn't leave anything out.

"That's everything." I said looking at him.

"Robin tomorrow I need you to show us where this river is but for now it'd probably be best if I got you home."

Without saying a single word I followed the raven haired boy out of the building and down the steps. The air cold as it wasted no time hitting my exposed skin, I shivered slightly... even with my jacket on I was cold.

"Here." Naru said as he handed me his jacket.

"Are you sure?" I asked stunned at his kindness.

" Yes."

I turned to looked at Naru...his face never changing.


End file.
